


Under The Mistletoe

by IxJustxLaugh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, Christmas Fluff, Drunk Niall, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Merry Smutmas, Mile High Club, Mistletoe, Plane sex, Smut, Top Zayn, Ziall Christmas, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxJustxLaugh/pseuds/IxJustxLaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zayn’s flight is canceled a very “jolly” Niall offers to let Zayn fly home with him. On the plane, neither of them expected to be caught under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Just decided to make a smutty little Ziall for Christmas season for the heck of it. Be expecting a fluffy Ziall in a few days.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Zayn cursed under his breath as he looked up at the flights board.

 

“ ‘s wrong, mate?” Niall slurred slightly. The effects of his Irish Spirits were making their presence known in a hurry.

 

“My flight to Bradford’s canceled due to a snow storm. I’m fucked,” Zayn sighed running a tan hand through his well producted dark locks.

 

“ ‘s fine. You’re not fucked. You can just come home with me. My flight’s not full. It’s bound to stop snowing in Bradford before Christmas,” Niall problem solved swaying slightly until he leaned his red cheek against the post for support.

 

“You sure Maura won’t mind?” The toffee skinned singer asked perking up.

 

He nodded. “Hundred percent, she loves you. And if she does, we’ll crash at dad’s,” Niall reassured with a squinty eyed cheeky grin plastered on his red face.

 

Zayn gave an easy going grin in response to Niall’s antics. “Aright, perfect. I’ll go exchange my ticket. Be back in a flash.”

 

Niall nodded after him. He wasn’t going anywhere, except for maybe a slash. He had drank a little more than he realized.

 

 Fortunately, Zayn made it back before Niall decided to go wandering off in search of the toilets. “Swell, my night went from shit to ace. We better get going to the gate then!”

 

Niall chuckled and sloshed after Zayn, who seemed to know what he was doing. “Right, it’s going to be the craic.” As the two got to the gate and handed over their tickets the Christmas time classic Jingle Bell Rock began playing over airport. “I love this one!” Niall exclaimed and began giving a wobbly rendition of Bobby Helms version.

 

“Niall,” Zayn scolded before bursting out into laughter. “You are causing a scene. Stop it, mate,” he finished in between laughs. The man taking tickets was set on glaring at the two, but he couldn’t help but chuckle along with Zayn.

 

“But it’s a bright time it’s the right time to sing this song,” Niall reasoned belting it at the top of his lungs. As if that weren’t enough, he did a little drunken Irish jig around Zayn causing a lot of attention to be directed on the two singers.

 

“Enough, enough, we’re holding up the line, you little twat,” Zayn mumbled trying to be serious and wrapped a tan hand around Niall’s contrastingly pale white wrist. Gently, but firmly, he began dragging Niall along with him.

 

“Baby it’s cold outside,” the Irish lad began crooning another iconic carol.

 

“You know that’s about date rape,” Zayn snapped, but he couldn’t help but smile at Niall’s unrelenting antics. As serious as he always seemed to be, it was nice picking up a little holiday cheer from Niall who couldn’t be serious if he was being paid.

 

Niall’s mouth formed a little ‘o’ shape. “That explains a lot, you know it wouldn’t be rape if you went on a date with me,” he mused still slurring his words.

 

Zayn’s thoughts tried to make their way out of his mouth, but were caught up in his throat. He didn’t have time to try to force them out before he was interrupted by a stewardess directing them to their seats. Zayn placed his carryon in the overhead compartment and took the outer seat. Niall stumbled a bit trying to throw his carryon in overhead and falls onto Zayn’s lap, his stomach rubbing across Zayn’s face in the process.

 

“My bad, mate,” Niall apologized and a smile lazily made its way across his face. He didn’t attempt to get up he just slid across Zayn’s lap and into his seat by the window.

 

Zayn cleared his throat and put his head in his hands concentrating very intently on not having a physical reaction to all of the friction and just how darling and enamoring Niall was all evening. “No problem, mate. Uh, I think I have to use the toilets,” he murmured the strain in his voice was so apparent the muscles in his neck were even taut. He didn’t wait for Niall to respond, he jetted out of his seat and down the aisle.

 

Niall waited for Zayn to return, but after a while he realized that he had to use the toilets too. He got up from his seat and staggered down the aisle. He passed through the curtains and on the other side of them was an ashen Zayn. “What’s wrong, Zaynie?” Niall questioned cocking his head and in doing so saw that there was a sprig of Mistletoe hanging above their heads. “Hey, mate, look Mistletoe,” he pointed out with a red faced wink.

 

“Shit,” Zayn muttered. He swiped his hand over his face and felt the familiar stirring in his trousers returning. “Fuck it,” he uttered barely audible and leaned in placing his light pink lips against Niall’s.

 

Zayn found he liked the curve of Niall’s lips against his and he liked the way Niall’s breath hitched at the contact. He also liked the way Niall’s warm breath hit him, and the way his hand snaked its way to Niall’s firm bum. It felt just the way he had imagined.

 

Despite Niall being drunk, he liked the thought of Zayn going along with his silly observance. He liked the way that Zayn’s hand forcefully gripped his plump bum, and he almost thought that Zayn was expressing the same feelings he had been hinting to all night. It felt just the way he imagined.

 

The kiss lasted a lot longer than a Mistletoe kiss should have. It was more like a proper snog, and thinking on his feet Zayn reached behind his back and opened a door to the toilets and pulled the two of them in. The toilets on the plane were much smaller than either had realized though, which made for more physical contact than previously. Not that neither lad minded.

 

Niall’s hand was the first to wander in the small space and it found its way to the front of Zayn’s trousers and felt a mirroring tightness in the fabric. He lightly palmed the bulge causing Zayn to bite his bottom lip and groan.

 

Not wanting Niall to feel left out Zayn began giving Niall the same treatment and it almost became a game of who wouldn’t be able to stand it any longer. Within seconds both singers were a panting mess.

 

“I need you to fuck me,” Niall pleaded in a breathy whisper. The scent of alcohol swirled around in the tight space and drove Zayn absolutely mad.

 

He happily obliged Niall’s request quickly unbuttoning his chinos with the speed and skill of an expert. Niall’s fingers were slowed down with alcohol and it took him a little bit longer, but he managed to undo Zayn’s trousers and then they were both standing there clad in matching black Calvin Kline’s.

 

Niall’s lip trembled as his ache to be touched became too much, his hips bucked into Zayn’s causing their erections to rub together. Zayn had to close his eyes to control himself from the friction. He could handle it no longer, he yanked down Niall’s underwear and his own and it one swift motion had Niall pushed up against the wall and his legs straddling him the best he could with chinos around his ankles. He gave Niall one last look, and when he received no protest, he slipped a wet toffee colored finger inside of the pale lad.

 

“Fuck,” Niall breathed, only prompting Zayn to slip in another and begin moving them independently. The whole process made Niall very squirmy, but he knew even in his intoxicated state that he had to be quite.

 

“You like that?” Zayn hummed, moving his fingers in deeper deliberately searching for Niall’s prostate. He didn’t expect a proper answer, especially when he succeeded in his mission.

Niall’s back arched, shoving his shoulders roughly into the wall as Zayn’s fingers brushed against his prostate again and again. It was enough to drive a person mad. “E-e-nough,” he begged.

 

Zayn smirked and removed his fingers, and quickly replaced them with his erection. He was slow leaving plenty of room for objection, and when he gave Niall plenty of time to adjust to his size he began slowly thrusting in and out of his milky white ass.

 

Niall bit the back of his hand to keep from screaming out when Zayn first entered him, but then he was overcome with wave after wave of pleasure and he had to keep his hand there to keep from moaning boisterously. Niall had never known sex to feel so good. It could have been the large amounts of Irish Spirits he consumed or it could have been the fact that he had fantasized about this sort of thing happening thousands of times.

 

Everything about Niall was only turning Zayn on more, and he just couldn’t really help himself he gripped Niall’s hips so harshly there would surely be bruises and he drilled into him. Niall was really struggling to keep quite so he bit into Zayn’s soft tan flesh, instead of his own and muffled his strangled moans. Zayn’s dark eyes widened and he knew that if Niall kept acting that way he was going to be finished before Niall, so he wrapped a large hand around Niall’s all but throbbing member and quickly began working it up and down Niall’s shaft.

 

It was sheer ecstasy for both parties, given that the escapade was fueled by denied desire, alcohol, and the holiday spirit. When Zayn’s contact partially satiated the need Niall didn’t realize was present, he tossed his head back knocking it against the wall.

 

“Fuck, you’re so good with your hands,” Niall whispered arching into Zayn in rhythm with the strokes.

 

“I got that way thinkin’ about you, mate,” Zayn said from somewhere deep in the back of his throat. He could feel a sheen of sweat forming and he knew he didn’t have much time, and by the look on Niall’s face he was just as bad off.

 

“Fuck, keep talking to me like that and I’ll- oh, fuck!” Niall whined. Zayn had finally managed to hit his prostate and quite forcefully at that.

 

“I do believe you didn’t finish your sentence, mate,” Zayn hummed teasingly, attempting to continue pounding into Niall’s prostate, and also stroking him quickly and roughly. He was desperate to get Niall to finish before him.  

 

That was enough to finally send Niall over the edge, with an “oh fuck” and tip of his head. His chest heaved from the sudden intense relief and the tightening of his muscles made it impossibly hard for Zayn to make it much longer.

 

Zayn’s pink lips found Niall’s as he finally shuttered to an end. Niall snogged back tentatively, still coming down from his high. Zayn slowly pulled out of Niall, not breaking the kiss, and helped the blond lad slide back down onto his shaky feet. Finally, both needed their breath, which they hadn’t proper caught before the kiss to begin with.

 

“Shit, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Zayn sighed.

 

Niall replied, his face even redder than before, “Oh, I reckon I have some idea.”

 

Zayn was about to reply when there was a knock at the toilets door.    

**Author's Note:**

> If you want your own let me know. I am taking Christmas requests any ship you want. :)


End file.
